How To Train Your Gleek
by inuyashas-grrl97
Summary: Your favorite vikings are on a Glee club! A Story of competition, love, and adventure! HiccupxToothless, RuffutxTuffnut, OCxOC; YanixYami, RosexCastor, RheaxAustin WARNING!: yaoi, and Twinlove (friends idea, not mine! XD)


Hey everyone! So, I know, I have other stories I need to work on, it's just that I had this awesome idea and didn't want to let it escape me, so… please enjoy!

Hiccup yawned as he rifled through the sheet music in the public library. He had been there for hours, searching for the perfect song for this week's Glee club assignment. The assignment was to find a song that expressed you best. He had found several, but not the ABSOLUTE perfect one yet. Suddenly, he spotted it, the perfect song!

"Aha!" he triumphantly shouted, earning a "SSHH!" and a death glare from the librarian . He looked excitedly at the cover. The title of the Album was "Not Your Kind Of People" by Garbage. The name of the song he had spotted was "Beloved Freak" He ran to the music listening station and popped the CD in. His grin widened as he listened to the song.

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed, this time earning a slap upside the head from the librarian. After he checked it out, he rushed home to practice. It was due tomorrow after all!

***************************************Next Day***************************************

Glee club had just started, and Hiccup was sitting on his boyfriend Toothless's lap. His CD was clutched in his hand as he waited excitedly for his turn.

"Hiccup! You're up!" their club leader Mrs. Lee called.

Hiccup jumped up, handed the teacher the CD, and stepped onto the stage.

"I will be doing 'Beloved Freak' By Garbage." Hiccup stated, and the song began to play.

_You're not certain when you feel  
Hurt yet violent when you deal  
With how the world drags you along  
You're not alone_

And nothing good was ever free  
No one gets it, no one sees  
So here you stand, beloved freak  
You're not alone  
You're not alone  
You're not alone

Sometimes we get so tired and weak  
We lose the sky and leave our feet  
You're not alone

Every [come] upthrows your work  
And scars our vision 'cross the dark  
And when we're gone we will remain  
You're not alone  
People lie and people steal  
They misinterpret how you feel  
And so we doubt and we conceal  
You're not alone

Don't worry for me  
Just think of yourself  
Think of yourself  
Don't worry for me  
Just think of yourself  
Think of yourself

When we're gone we will remain  
When we're gone we will remain  
When we're gone we will remain  
When we're gone we will remain  
So here you stand, beloved freak  
The world is at your feet  
Here you stand, beloved freak  
The world is at your feet  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine  
Let it shine  
Let it shine

And so you stand, beloved freak  
The world lying at your feet  
There you stand, beloved freak  
Let it shine  
Let it shine  
Let it shine

The room burst into applause.

"Great job Hiccup! That ones going on the list for competition, okay?"

Hiccup eagerly nodded.

"Toothless! Your next!"

On the way back to his seat, Toothless kissed Hiccup on the cheek before handing Mrs. Lee his CD.

"I'm doing 'Let Me Be Myself' by 3 Doors Down." Toothless said.

The song started and Toothless began to sing.

_I guess I just got lost  
Being someone else.  
I tried to kill the pain,  
But nothing ever helped.  
I left myself behind,  
Somewhere along the way  
Hoping to come back around  
To find myself someday_

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK.

[Chorus]  
Tell me please  
Would you one time just let me be myself  
So I can shine  
With my own light.  
Let me be myself.

Would you let me be myself?

I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else.  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell.  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world I knew.  
And then take back all of these times  
That I gave in to you

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK.

[Chorus]

For a while,  
If you don't mind,  
Let me be myself  
So I can shine  
With my own light.  
Let me be myself.

That's all I've wanted from this world,  
Is to let me be me.

[Chorus: x3]

Would you one time  
Oh, let me be myself  
And let me be me.

The club members began to clap when suddenly, the club room door slammed in, and Rhea Mako ran into the room, followed by her boyfriend Austin Reef. Rheas brown hair was messy, but her baby blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Ohmigosh, you guys will never believe the opportunity I just got us! She exclaimed. The room buzzed with excitement.

"Ruffnut, drum roll please!"

The blonde grinned and gave a drum roll.

"My dad, captain of the Carnival magic, has agreed to let us take a two week cruise in exchange for performing every other night!"

The room erupted into cheers of excitement. Mrs. Lee asked Rhea, "When does the ship set sail?"

"A week from today!" Rhea replied. "We would sing every other night at the main pool, four songs a night! Everything will be paid for by the company!"

Mrs. Lee smiled. "Now how could we turn down an offer like that?"

Rhea gave a quick list of what to bring.

Souvenir money, enough clothes for 14 days, 4 of those being 'elegant' nights, and swimsuits.

The next hour passed quickly, and the Gleeks went to go prepare.


End file.
